Superman
by Flutterby1
Summary: A songfic to Five For Fighting's "Superman". Draco/Hermione. Be kind, please rewind, and review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HP characters, although I really wish I did. However, they do belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not sue me for the use of her characters. I'm a very poor girl living in a small hick town in Southwest Virginia, and I am making no money off of this fic. It's a fun way to ease my boredom. Anywhoo, to ease any confusion, the good stuff belongs to JKR, and the shitty stuff is mine! Oh, and the song, "Superman" belongs to Five For Fighting.

**Author's Note:** I had this in my head, and I just couldn't get it out. I am going to finish my other fic, _Better...or Worse?_ because I truly like it. But I decided to try a Harry Potter songfic! Tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy sat staring out at the misty lake before him. It was his favorite spot on Hogwarts grounds. Whether he wanted to admit it to anyone, Draco got sad at times, and when he was sad, he came to sit at that spot. His father's voice rung through his head; he could not get it out. _ "Draco, you are a disgrace to the Malfoy family. You are not worth anything. You either join me and the rest of Voldemort's inner circle, or you can be disowned. Choose."_ And then Draco's reply, _ "Father, I want to be an Auror with Hermione."_ And then the beating that followed Draco's decision.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

"Draco?"

Draco turned around and found himself looking at Hermione Granger. The girl of his affections. The only one that knew that inside Draco's cold, cruel heart was a fun-loving, gently boy wanting to get out. Trapped by his father's actions. Trapped inside because of the bad boy Malfoy image.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Are you alright?"

_I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me_

"Of course."

Hermione took a seat beside of Draco, and reached for his hand. "Draco, it's okay. It's just me. If you ever need anyone to talk to...about your father or anything else...I'm here."

Tears stinged his eyes. How he deserved a friend as great as Hermione was beyond him. He'd always been rude and cruel to her, calling her 'Mudblood'. "Thanks, Hermione." 

_I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_

"It's just, nobody can see past my name," Draco began. "To everybody, I'm just a Death Eater's kid. They don't know me for me. You're the only one that knows that I'm not some death-loving would-be Death Eater. Around you, I can be the person that has been wanting out for six and a half years."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "You know, you don't have to be the bastard everyone sees you as," she said gently. "Just quit pushing everybody away. That's not healthy. Put down your shield. Show everybody a different Draco Malfoy. Be the Draco you are when you are around me."

_It may sound absurd  
But don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed but won't you conceed  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
And it's not easy to be me_

"Lucius wants me to be a Death Eater. I want to be an Auror, with you."

"Then do it! Your father can't stop you from following your dreams!" Hermione said. "Draco, like my dad always told me when I was little, you can be whatever you want to be! Draco, you can be an Auror, even if you're a Malfoy. Give the Malfoy family a better name. You can do that."

A smile played at the corner of Draco's lips. "My father said if I didn't join Voldemort's inner circle, he would disown me. But, as long as I have you, that doesn't really matter, now does it?"

_Up up and away...away from me  
Well it's all right  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything_

Hermione hugged Draco tightly. "Draco, you can rise above your father. You do not need him. You can be an Auror. The whole Malfoy family does not have to be evil and coniving. You've proved that to me, so why don't you prove that to the whole wizarding world?"

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_

"I know that. You've helped me see that."

Hermione smiled up at Draco, love in her warm and inviting chocolate brown eyes. "So, what are you going to do with your life after Hogwarts, Draco?"

The tears that had been stinging at his eyes poured down his face. "I, Draco A. Malfoy, am going to be an Auror. For the Ministry of Magic. With the love of my life, Hermione E. Granger," he said through the tears. "And I do not care what my father says."

"Atta boy." Hermione patted Draco on the back. "People will soon see that a name has nothing to do with a person. They will see that a Malfoy can be kind and gentle, and loving. Like you." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and brushed Draco's lips lightly with her own.

_I'm only a man  
In a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside of me_

"Hermione, I love you." Draco returned Hermione's light kiss, and then deepened it. "My father will not change that. He can disown me, he can beat me, he can say he hates me, but he cannot take my love for you away. Will you marry me?"

_I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man looking for his dreams  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy  
Ooh-ooh-ooh_

Tears formed at Hermione's eyes. "Of course, Draco. Yes, I will marry you," she said. She buried her head into Draco's chest, and mumbled, "I love you too." 

_It's not easy  
To be  
Me..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** *Tear* That was inside of my mind, just waiting to bust out, so I wrote it! I hope you guys liked it! Be kind, please rewind, and review!


End file.
